Boxing Day Fun
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Written for the Dirty Secret Santa Comp. Harry gets a present from an unknown person only for it to result in some fun for Harry and his lovers. Severus/Sirius/Harry pairing. Contains Lemon/Lime, 3some, yaoi/slash. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**This little one shot is written for Taragh McCarthy's Dirty Santa Competition. I'll be doing DomSeverus/DomSirius/SubHarry with my prompt/gift is a Refilling Dreamless Sleep Potion. The giver is Severus. Hope you enjoy this one shot~**

**Important: This will be a Christmas SLASH one shot with a Lemon and lots of smut as the main part of this one shot. If you do not like Slash or Lemons/limes/smut don't read cause I will be letting the smutty Christmas bunnies out to play.**

**Boxing Day Fun**

Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly and looked at the calendar. It was currently Boxing Day and he still couldn't work out who his present was from.

The other day Harry had been celebrating Christmas and unwrapping his gifts when he had noticed a small present lying under the tree, it had just been addressed to him. It did not have any mention of who it was from only that it was meant for Harry.

"How would they know I need dreamless sleep potion," Harry muttered to himself as he carefully played with the potion vile, "And it's refilling too, a refilling dreamless sleep potion, who would know that this is what I needed..."

Harry had been suffering with a lot of nightmares since the end of the war, some of which not even his two lovers could help him through. There had been times that he wished that he could go to Madam Promfrey or his Severus and asked for a dreamless sleep potion only to worry at what their reaction might be but now that he had this gift Harry could put his mind at rest.

"Who sent me this gift," Harry said with a sigh, he couldn't work it out, Severus had checked the potion out so Harry knew that it was not poison.

"Still trying to work out who sent you that present?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Just forget about it love, whoever sent it must of known of your troubles sleeping."

"But Siri," Harry all but wined as he turned to face one of his lovers, "I've got to know who sent it! It could be Voldermort!"

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry into a tight yet loving hug, "Love, you killed that evil man ages ago love; you killed him when you were fifteen and your twenty two now."

Harry sighed and leant into Sirius' hug, he soaked up all the comfort and love he could. Harry knew that Sirius was right, he had killed Voldermort and now years later he had two wonderful lovers.

"I know Siri, I have you and Sev by my side now," Harry said as he buried his face into Sirius' neck, "You, Sev and I are together forever."

"That's right so don't worry about anything, we'll make sure that no one can hurt you," Sirius said placing a kiss on Harry's forehead, "After all you've protected everyone for so long I think that it's about time you had someone to protect you."

Harry blushed madly at his Sirius' words, "Thank you Siri, I couldn't ask for anyone who loves me more then you and Sev...where is Sev? It's Boxing Day after all, his not gone down to his lab to test out those ingredients I gave him has he?"

Sirius chuckled as he held Harry close, "I know he was muttering about them this morning love, it seems you couldn't of gotten him a better gift, the last time I saw him this excited was the night we-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried out blushing beetroot red.

Sirius chuckled, "Ah pup you was so sexy that night, hell you where somehow cute that night too!"

Harry blushed madly which turned into a small moan as Sirius rubbed against him.

"So you took the Dreamless Sleep potion last night?" Sirius said taking the potion vile out of Harry's hands and placing it on the table.

"I did," Harry said blushing madly, "Sev checked it over for me."

Harry let out a startled squeal as he felt a strong body pressing up against him, he gave a soft moan as a pair of sinful lips encased his earlobe.

"Sev don't take advantage of Harry," Sirius' voice came through Harry's pleasure filled mind, "Without letting me help! You know we've got to share Harry equally."

"But Mutt, we need to see if this Refilling Dreamless Sleep Potion that Harry got for Christmas from someone had any ill side effects," Sev said as he licked the shell of Harry's ear, "We must make sure to check every single part of our yummy lover for any injuries."

Harry bit back a moan as his two lover's rubbed him all over without missing a spot, without thinking Harry found his lips meeting Sirius' while his hands slowly went under Severus' shirt. Both males moaned loudly at the attention.

"Harry," Severus moaned as he felt Harry's hands against his bear skin, "We need to check you over, I don't want you dead because I didn't check you over."

Sirius moaned as the kiss broke, "Yeah, even if it's just an excuse with fancy words to get you naked I agree with out bat."

Harry bite back a smile as he heard his lover's words, with a giggle of agreement he lifted up his arms allowing his two lovers to take control. Severus and Sirius jumped at the chance that Harry's actions presented, Severus removed Harry's tops all together in one smooth movement while Sirius followed Severus' path with a trail of kisses.

"Merlin, you're so damn sexy," Sirius moaned as he drank his Harry's form in, "Harry love you'd make a straight man go gay with how you look at this moment."

Harry giggled and placed a loving kiss on Severus' nose, "I already did Siri, or in your cause I made a gay man straight."

"What! Harry!" Sirius spluttered in shock as Severus laughed, "Where ever did you hear such things! My innocent little sexy boy has been corrupted!"

"Get over it mutt," Severus said as he got hold of himself, "Harry hasn't been innocent since our bonding night, now help me get Harry to our bedroom so we can make sure that his alright."

Nodding in agreement Sirius allowed Severus to lead them through their home and into their bedroom. Through on the way Sirius did manage to sneak a few kisses and rubs that had Harry moaning and wiggling causing Sirius and Severus to moan loudly in turn. With a quick check of their location Severus' pleasure fogged mind found them to be standing in the middle of their bedroom rubbing and kissing each other.

"I think," Severus said between moans, "That we are all wearing too much clothing on for this type of testing."

"Agreed," came the joint breathless reply from Sirius and Harry.

"I'll help," Sirius said gulping as Harry was pulled into a deep and loving kiss by Severus, "I don't know how much longer we can wait."

With a flick of his wand Sirius caused their clothing to vanish which only caused them to moan loudly and throw their heads back in pleasure as their bear skin meet each others. Sirius moaned and placed their wands away safely in the bedside draw while Severus pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Sev, Siri," Harry moaned as he wiggled against his two lovers, "Please, please."

Severus and Sirius moaned loudly as their little Harry wiggled his bum about. Without thinking Sirius threw Harry down on the bed, covered his fingers in lube and had placed a finger inside of Harry. Harry moaned loudly as the cold and wet fingers entered him only to let out another moan as Severus' tongue began to play with his nipples.

Sirius moved wiggled his fingers around in Harry causing his lover to give out a loud moan. Severus grinned as he moved to Harry tall and weeping manhood, with one swift movement Severus had it in his mouth.

"Sev! Siri!" Harry moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled and filling something, "Please."

Harry let out another moan as hands roamed his body, rubbing, teasing and playing with every part of his body. Sirius wiggled his fingers within Harry, enjoying the sounds he got from his smaller lover as he rubbed the walls of Harry's hot channel. Severus shared a look with Sirius, a silent message in his eyes.

"Ready for more love?" Sirius asked only to smirk at Harry's loud moan of disappointment as he removed his fingers and Severus mouth went.

"Yes, oh Merlin yes," Harry cried out loudly in pleasure.

"I didn't taste or feel anything different with my mouth or hands," Severus said with eyes full of lust, "What about you mutt?"

"I didn't feel anything inside of our love," Sirius said as his fingers danced teasingly around Harry's eager entrance, "It seemed that the present from this strange person didn't do anything bad to Harry."

"Agreed, it seems from my professional point of view that this was one of those secret Santa things," Severus said with a small glint in his eyes, "Through I feel that I need to check Harry internally myself, I need to give my professional opinion you know."

Before Sirius or Harry could react Severus playfully shoved Sirius and with one swift movement he was inside Harry. Harry let out a loud howl of pleasure as Severus impaled him while Sirius licked his lips at the sight.

"Snake," Sirius moaned as he played with himself, "No fair, I prepared him! It's my turn!"

Harry was far too gone to the pleasure as Severus began to move to listen to Sirius' complaints.

"I need to check for any ill effect of that potion," Severus said as he moved his hips faster, "We don't know who sent Harry that refilling dreamless sleep potion, we must find out within the next 5 days, we don't know what might happen."

"But Snake," Sirius moaned as he moved forwards and wrapped his hand around Harry's manhood, "You know who sent Harry that gift or have you forgotten about the dirty s-"

"I think that the potion must of just given Harry a good night's sleep," Severus said quickly sending Sirius a pointed look, "After I have checked you may check him Mutt."

Harry gave a loud moan as he felt Severus inside of him and Sirius' hand pumping him, he moaned and leant into their touch, waves of pleasure washed through him as he allowed his two lovers to check him over. Severus moaned as he felt himself being squeezed within Harry's channel. Sirius licked the tip of Harry's manhood causing the youngest lover to moan loudly.

"Please," Harry moaned loudly as waves of pleasure washed through him, "Sev, Siri, please."

Severus grinned madly at his lovers words, feeling proud of himself because of the fact he could cause his Harry to have this reaction. With a nod to Sirius they turned their movements to fast and hard causing Harry to moan loudly.

"Go ahead love," Severus moaned as he went faster, "Let it out love."

That was enough to send Harry over the edge, with one large scream of pleasure Harry sprayed himself upon Severus' chest and Sirius' hand, he then fell back onto the bed panting hard while blushing madly.

"Yummy," Sirius said with a grin as he licked it all up, "You taste wonderful as always love."

Harry gave a blush at Sirius' words, "Siri stop that," he moaned as he felt Severus pull out of him leaving feeling strangely empty.

"But you know you like it when I talk dirty," Sirius said with a pout causing Harry to blush madly.

"Don't you want to make sure Harry is alright yourself Mutt?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't then I'll do a double check."

As Severus began to line himself up Sirius cried out, "No! I want to have a go!"

Harry moaned in excitement as Severus gave him a smirk before moving out of the way so Sirius could have his turn. Severus smirked knowingly as Sirius pounced on Harry, Sirius gave Severus a pointed look before going back to playing with his prize.

"Siri," Harry moaned as Sirius took Harry's manhood within his mouth, "Please, Siri."

Severus sat back and watched the show with a small twinkle in his eyes.

'If I had known that this would be the result of Harry finally having a good night's sleep' Severus thought with a smirk as his length grew at Harry's and Sirius' moans, 'I would of given Harry that Refilling Dreamless Sleep potion gift sooner.'

**The End.**

**Hope I did alright with this one shot, **


End file.
